Aim is to quantify changes in leucine hormone, leucine oxidation that occur with advancing gestation and to examine the response to feeding. In addition, the effect of gestational diabetes and its treatment on leucine metabolism in the mother will be examined. Finally, the impact of aberrant intrauterine environment upon leucine and protein metabolism in the newborn infant will be documented.